don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding Nemo/Credits
Full credits for "Finding Nemo" Opening Logos 2003 Release= |-| 2012 Release= Opening Credits Walt Disney Pictures presents a Pixar Animation Studios film "FINDING NEMO" Closing Credits Directed By Andrew Stanton Co-Directed By Lee Unkrich Produced By Graham Walters Executive Producer John Lasseter Associate Producer Jinko Gotoh Original Story By Andrew Stanton Screenplay By Andrew Stanton Bob Peterson David Reynolds Music Composed and Conducted by John Debney Story Supervisors Ronnie del Carmen Dan Jeup Jason Katz Film Editor David Ian Salter Supervising Technical Director Oren Jacob Production Designer Ralph Eggleston Directors of Photography Sharon Calahan Jeremy Lasky Visual Effects Supervisor Jim Rygiel Animation Director James Baxter Head of Story David Soren Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Head of Character Animation Rex Grignon Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black Rigging Supervisor James Bancroft Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Matte Painting Supervisor Joe DiCesare Scrolling Credits Casting Mary Hidalgo Kevin Reher Matthew Jon Beck Cast Additional Voices Ava Acres Jonathan Aibel Hank Azaria James Baxter Clancy Brown Cody Cameron Mary Jo Catlett Ryan Crego Grey DeLisle John DiMaggio Bill Fagerbakke Eric Goldberg Tim Hodge Tom Kenny Liam Knight April Lawrence Rachael MacFarlane Sofia Mali Mona Marshall Jack McGraw Teddy Newton Rob Paulsen Molly Reardon Lou Romano Roger Craig Smith Nicholas Stoller Fred Tatasciore Alan Tudyk Samuel Vincent Chris Wedge Marlon West Isabella Acres Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Bob Bergen Rodger Bumpass Nancy Cartwright Catherine Cavadini Jim Cummings Debi Derryberry Walt Dohrn Melissa Fahn Hamish Grieve Richard Horvitz Brittany Kikuchi Phil LaMarr Carolyn Lawrence Lauren MacMullan Howie Mandel Kevin McDonald Madeleine McGraw Emily Nordwind Peter Ramsey Kevin Michael Richardson Harry Shearer Kath Soucie Tara Strong Genndy Tartakovsky John Viener Frans Vischer Frank Welker Ariel Winter Lori Alan Kelly Asbury Eric Bauza Glenn Berger Corey Burton Dan Castellaneta Joel Crawford E.G. Daily Rich B. Dietl Derek Drymon Bill Farmer Jess Harnell Sawyer Jones Bert Klein Maurice LaMarche Doug Lawrence Tress MacNeille Sam Marin Tom McGrath Scott Menville Raymond S. Persi Jim Reardon Justin Roiland David Silverman April Stewart Jill Talley James Arnold Taylor Conrad Vernon Hynden Walch Billy West Niki Yang Additional Sequences Directed by Timothy Burgard Rob Renzetti Bob Jaques David Silverman Pete Michels John Trabbic Assistant Sequence Directors Peter Avanzino Raymie Muzquiz Bryan Francis Mark Kirkland Ralph Sosa Additional Story Material by Walt Dohrn David Silverman Bob Peterson Joe Ranft Jon Vitti Additional Screenplay Material by Jonathan Aibel Rhett Reeese Robert Baird Jonathan Roberts Glenn Berger Conrad Vernon Story Storyboard Leads Danelle Davenport Hamish Grieve Ennio Torresan Peter Ramsey Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Rejean Bourdages Sherm Cohen Caroline Cruikshank Jed Diffenderfer Kurt Dumas James Fujii Kathleen T. Good Rodolphe Guenoden Nora Johnson Jorgen Klubien Todd Kurosawa Angelo Libutti Ted Mathot Ken Morrissey Mark O'Hare Jeff Pidgeon Dan Povenmire Christian Roman Frans Vischer Kelly Asbury Bob Camp Greg Colton Bob Davies Don Dougherty Mark Ervin Tricia Garcia Sharon Graham Colin Heck Yoshiaki Kawajiri Robert Koo Phil Langone David Lux Johane Matte Clayton McKenzie Morrow Shawn Palmer Jason Plapp John Puglisi Mitch Schauer Simon Wells Jeff Biancalana Jim Capobianco Josh Cooley Darren Denlinger Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg Lucas Gray Tim Hodge Craig Kellman David Krentz Larry Leker Lauren MacMullan Paul McEvoy Thomas A. Nelson Bob Persichetti Dominic Polcino Eric Ramsey Gary Trousdale Anthony Zierhut Additional Storyboard Artists Brad Ableson Ben Balisteri Cody Cameron Lorna Cook Mark Dindal Rick Farmiloe David Fulp Dan Haskett Barry Johnson Chuck Klein Brandon Kruse Matthew Luhn Uli Meyer Moroni Jay Oliva Raymond S. Persi Shane Prigmore Darrell Rooney Bruce W. Smith Marty Warner Didier Ah-Koon James Baxter Louie del Carmen Joel Crawford Walt Dohrn Will Finn Andy Gaskill Brian Hogan Maggie Kang Eric Koenig Nancy Kruse Steve Markowski Ken Mitchroney Kevin O'Brien Simon Otto John Pomeroy John Rice Stephen Sandoval Brett Varon Darren Webb Chris Appelhans Andy Bialk Crystal Chesney David G. Derrick Jr. Russ Edmonds Edmund Fong Ed Gombert Jakob Hjort Jensen Seth Kearsley Mark Koetsier Jenny Lerew William Mata Zac Moncrief Ryan O'Loughlin Tom Owens Robert Porter Bill Riling Peter Shin Conrad Vernon Chris Williams Assistant Storyboard Artists Martin Archer Shaun Cashman Miyuki Hoshikawa Carson Kugler Steve Lowtwait Caleb Meurer James Purdum Ted Seko Orlando Baeza Zeus Cervas Brian Iles Grant Lee Caesar Martinez Cindy Banks Morrow Ed Roberts Cyndi Tang Aldin Baroza Jonathan Gebhart Kelly James Jay Lender Heather Martinez Kenji Ono Chris Robertson Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Clean-up Artists Corey Barnes Rick Del Carmen Won Ki Cho Louis Gallegos Miyuki Hoshikawa John Mathot Jeremy Robinson Jeff Stewart Dominic Bianchi Oreste Canestrelli Dave Cunningham Alex Gatsis Benjamin Lane Eric Moxcey Ira Sherak Joe Vaux Ron Brewer Bev Chapman Sarah Frost John Holmquist Greg Lovell Matthew Nastuk Pablo Solis Niki Hyun Yang Storyboard Consultants Gary Janetti David Silverman Daniel Palladino Jon Vitti Mike Reiss Wellesley Wild Editorial Associate Editors Jessica Ambinder-Rojas Joe Monteleone Jennifer Dolce Marcus Taylor C.K. Horness Joe Thygesen Additional Editors John Pomeroy David Ian Salter John Venzon Additional Associate Editors William Caparella Darren T. Holmes Anna Solorio Additional Assistant Editors Travis Dultz Vic Sharma Lawrence Gan David Teller Michael Hugh O'Donnell Alexander Wu Visual Development Character Designers Chris Appelhans Sylvain Deboissy Carter Goodrich Jakob Hjort Jensen Ryan O'Loughlin Shane Prigmore Shannon Tindle James Baxter Peter de Seve Carlos Grangel Timothy Lamb Simon Otto Jean-Francois Rey Andy Bialk Eric Goldberg Dan Haskett Nico Marlet Meg Park Tony Siruno Frans Vischer Additional Character Designers Ben Balisteri Devin Crane Tony Fucile Minkyu Lee Teddy Newton Thomas Perkins Genndy Tartakovsky Michael Cedeno Nick Edwards Steven Clay Hunter Borja Montoro Cavero Takao Noguchi Bob Scott Eric Clark Will Finn Claudia V. Keene Joe Moshier Sergio Pablos Bruce W. Smith James Woods Lead Prop Designers John Krause Chuck Puntuvatana Prop Designers Andrew Burrell Charles Ragins David Lee Jefferson Weekley Kevin Moore Tara Whitaker Additional Prop Designers Bev Chapman Norm Ryang Thaddeus Paul Couldron Brad Sherman Nick Edwards Marty Warner Lead Background Designers Alex Dilts Hugh MacDonald Lance Wilder Background Designers John Berman Paul Castro Edgar Duncan Samuel Ho Young Kim Debbie Peterson Charles Ragins Christopher Tsirgiotis Lynna Blankenship Andy Chen Phil Hayes Trevor Johnson Maria Mariotti Mike Pettengill Rene Vega Gerald Clifford Rey Chris Bolden Daniel Chiu Jabu Henderson T.J. Kim Kevin Moore Javier Pineda Justin Thompson Ian Wilcox Additional Background Designers Galina Budkin Namsuk Cho Gary Eggleston Nathan Fowkes Mike Inman Tia Kratter Nollan Obena Joe Vaux Edgar Carlos Richard Daskas Dee Farnsworth Michel Gagné Arlan Jewell Alex Lee Colin Stimpson Chad Woods Ruben Chavez Randol Eagles Dan Fausett Rodeo Gravo Bill Kaufmann Mary Nash Miles Thompson Raymond Zibach Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Betsy Bauer Jayee Borcar Richard Daskas Todd Gibbs Ruben Hickman Mike Inman Ronald A. Kurniawan Dominique R. Louis Phillip Phillipson James Schauf Armand Serrano Pierre-Olivier Vincent Michael Yamada Sunny Apinchapong Andy Bialk Pascal Campion Guillaume Fesquet Dennis Greco Michael Humphries Samantha Kallis Paul Lasaine Sam Michlap Danielle Powers Jason William Scheier J. Michael Spooner Zhaoping Wei Felix Yoon Chris Appelhans Max Boas Richie Chavez Natalie Franscioni-Karp Kory Heinzen Won Sul Hyun Bill Kaufmann Edward Li Jason Norton Griselda S. Lemay Christian Schellewald Paul Tuo Tsui Nate Wragg Carlos Zaragoza Additional Visual Development Artists James Baxter Geefwee Boedoe Ruben Chavez Peter de Seve Nathan Fowkes Dei Gaztelumendi Eric Goldberg Cynthia Ignacio Christophe Lautrette Peter Maynez Ruben Perez Simon Rodgers Vy Trinh Frans Vischer Rune Bennnicke Christopher Brock Akiko Crawford Don Dougherty Goro Fujita Jean Gillmore Tianyi Han Ravinder Kundi Stevie Lewis Emil Mitev Shane Prigmore Stan Seo Kristina Vardazaryan Margaret Wuller Vlad Bina Scott Caple Andreas Deja Arthur Fong Andrew Gaskill Derek Gogol Rustam Hasanov Timothy Lamb Johane Matte Brandon Oldenberg Alexandre Puvilland Rachel Tiep-Daniels Joe Vaux Vahe Yefremian Visual Development Consultants Kendal Cronkhite Rick Heinrichs Jeff Turley Motion Capture Department Motion Capture Control Technicians Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Charles Pottier Lightstage Facial Scanning Paul Debevec Abhijeet Ghosh Wan-Chun Alex Ma Motion Editorial Lead Motion Editors Bassim Haddad Tom Holzinger Senior Motion Editors Hans Butler Luisma Lavin Peredo Jacob Luamanuvae-Su'a Jonathon Tyler Motion Editors Jeffrey Baker Rod Fransham Mark L. Holmes Ki-Hyun Kim Nicholas Richter Benjamin Brenneur Johan Fröjd Malik Jayawardena Mattias Lindkvist Chrystia Siolkowsky Gavin Williams Mario de Dios Barbero Sergio A. Gonzalez Sigtor Kildal Simon Quach Ileana Strahovskiadi Lead Facial Motion Editors Teresa Barsall Goran Milic Eteuati Tema Ellen Rappenecker Facial Motion Editors Clare Ashton Jade Lorier Nando Santana Malino Suzuki Tamara Bogdanovic Chris Moss Adam Smith Corey Dimond Ellen Rappenecker Ileana Stravoskiadi Eteuati Tema Assistant Facial Motion Editors Johnny Chan Chloe McLean Rachel Hydes Emily Pearce Eteuati Tema David Luke Paul Seyb Motion Tracking Motion Tracking Leads Daniel Camp Amy Taylor Joshua Hutchins Steven Ilous David Velarde Motion Trackers Sarah Back Daniel Camp Xou Fang Dartayous Hunter Oded Kassirer Matthew O'Callaghan Andre Petrossian Jason Rush Bill Beemer Kevin Carney Nishira Fitzgerald Josh Hutchins Mark Lipsmeyer Joshua Ochoa Andrew Rose J.R. Salazar Alon Zaslavsky David Bennett Kurt Dufresne Jasun Giles Michael Juarez Lennon Montejo Stephen Olsen Matthew Rubin Amy Taylor Motion Integration Supervising Lead Brian Doman Motion Integration Leads Andrea Donnelly John Meehan Ronald Fischer Michael Mumbauer Corey Turner Robert MacKenzie David Stripinis Motion Integrators David Bennett Paul Cech Andrea Donnelly Jack Geckler Don Johnson Danie Lupovici Sarah Mattes Michael Mumbauer J.R. Salazar Kevin Schooler Trey Stokes Kevin Wang Thomas Bland Pierre Chastain Aaron Erimez Charles Ghislandi Josh Labrot Robert MacKenzie John Meehan Joshua Ochoa Neil Lim Sang Chad Schoonover Christina Swing Sandra Warren Von Williams Scott Bogoniewski Kevin Cushing Ronald Fischer Kevin Henson Eric Lalumiere Kevin Mahorney Klee Miller David Peng Julien Sarmiento Thomas Shin Emi Tahira David Washburn Characters Modeling Modeling Lead Benoit Joubert Modeling Artists Rémi Bachmann Solena Frehel Milena Macula Floriane Deal Mickael Goyee Mare Razfindralambo Denis Duchesnay Manon Lazzari Florent Thuilliette Rigging Rigging Leads Jerome Caperan Thomas Guittonneau William Austin Lee Rigging Artists Vincent Bayoux Remy Dereux Andrew Ritchie Margaux Lanusse Cazale Ryan English Niels Roscher Ahmed Shehata Gregory Console Robin Lavigne Valentin Sabin Shading Shading Lead David Munier Shading Artists Byron Bashforth Masha Ellsworth Manuel Kraemer Emma Merrell Trent Crow Stefan Gronsky Junyi Ling George Nguyen Alex Seiden Sarah Fowler Delumn Thomas Jordan Daniel McCoy Brandon Onstott Surfacing Surfacing Leads Claire Collange Muriel Mantri Surfacing Artists Swati Laxman Adam Nadia Essid Mélina Milcent Suneel B. Sutar Gabrielle Cheneau Mickael Goyee Quentin Peyssonneaux R. Vaithi Vincent Duponchel Tanina Matola Gilles Roman Ajinkya S. Vartak Cloth Cloth Leads Emron Grover Christine Waggoner Cloth Artists Donald Fong Tristan Ikuta Sonoko Konishi Edward Robbins Chris Griffin Fran Kalal David Lally Laura Hainke Tiffany Erickson Klohn Carmen Ngai Edgar Rodriguez Sets & Props Modeling Modeling Artists Manuel Alligne Maud Biscay Jun Han Cho Antoine Giuliani Stephen W. King William (Billy) Perry Christopher Sanchez Brian Tindall Corentin Bachelet Patrick Chereau Fabien Dufour Anne-Sophie Griveau Michaël Moreno Phat Phuong Dani Sukiennik Michael Todd Kévin Baudelle Brian Christian Luc Giraud Sangwoo Hong Mathieu Paggi Dale Ruffolo Maxime Terray Philippe Zozor Rigging Rigging Lead John Bunt Rigging Artists Andgel Andre Rida Simmou Jérôme Jourdain Rémy Meillat Jim Su Shading Lead Shading Artist Ben Jordan Shading Artists David Batte Stephen King Keith Olenick Marc Cooper Ana Gabriela Lacaze Colin Hayes Thompson Andy Whittock Patrick Guenette Meg McWhinney Erin Tomson Surfacing Surfacing Leads Manivannan Madhesan Jayaprakash P.J. Surfacing Artists Manuel Alligne Ashish B. Bhosle Célestin Casetta Yannick Emeneya Francesca Guarino Livia Macon Sumit K. Mohanty Surendran Narayanan Nihar Sutar Sylvain Amblard Sébastien Buisson Julia Ceschino Nadia Essid Justine Landau Rashmi Mahadevan Jatin Nair Titouan Perrot Vivien Testard Dorothée Avgerides Florence Cabezon Caroline Collinot Michael Foggea Eric Lautard Alexander Modolo Vivek N. Nair Francisco Rodriguez Dhanashree V. Vaidya Layout & Set Dressing Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Clark Sungyeon Joh Sukwon Park Yun Shin John Bunt Jon Gourley Bernard Lizon Andrew Ritchie Jeffrey Burt Julie Holmes Marcie Matsui Mark Sanford Sylvia Wong Character Animation Lead Key Animators Svend Gregori Kuniko Yano Key Animators Yoshiaki Kawajiri Martin Oliver Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Tadayoshi Yamamuro Senior Supervising Animators Darlie Brewster John Pomeroy Andreas Deja Nik Ranieri Frans Vischer Eric Goldberg John Ripa Supervising Animators Kyle Balda Bob Cokinn Bill Diaz Eric Goldberg Glen Keane Nik Ranieri James Baxter Donnachada Daly Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Duncan Marjoribanks Jack Reed Frans Vischer Tim Cheung Andreas Deja Mark Henn Raman Hui John Pomeroy Bruce W. Smith Lead Animators Tom Bancroft Alessandro Carloni Bert Klein Tony Bancroft Paul Chung Trey Thomas Darlie Brewster Anthony de Rosa Frans Vischer Senior Animator Uli Meyer Animators Tim Allen Cinzia Angelini Tom Bancroft Richard Bazley Rune Bennicke Aaron Blaise Geefwee Boedoe Darrin Butts Alessandro Carloni Michael Cedeno Sandro Cleuzo Nick Craven Bob Davies Lou Dellarosa Ken Duncan Lauren Faust Raul Garcia Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray Teddy Hall Randy Haycock Martin P. Hopkins James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Richard Sanguoon Kim Jennifer Cardon Klein Brad Kuha Eric Lessard James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jean Morel Julie Nelson Kevin O'Hara Gilda Palinginis Pierre Perifel Philip Pignotti David Pritchard William Recinos Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Bruce W. Smith Michael Swofford Roger Vizard Stevan Wahl Robert Weaver Matt Williames Anthony Ho Wong Manuel Almela Dale Baer Tony Bancroft Jared Beckstrand Jeremy Bernstein Travis Blaise Rejean Bourdages Susan Campbell Randy Cartwright Crystal Chesney Stephane Coedel Caroline Cruikshank Michelle Dean Anthony DeRosa Russ Edmonds Raffaella Filipponi Tom Gately Steven Pierre Gordon Rodolphe Guenoden David Hancock Mark Henn Richard Hoppe Ron Husband Brooke Johnson Clay Kaytis Sang-Jim Kim Mark Koetsier Dave Kupczyk Fabio Lignini Teresa Martin Marc Mitchell Philip Morris Paul Newberry Joe Oh Ralph Palmer Gary J. Perkovac John Pomeroy Mark Pudleiner Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Len Simon Marc Smith Yoshimichi Tamura Dan Wagner Danny Wawrzaszek Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Dougg Williams Phil Young Kathy Zielinski Line Korsgaard Andersen James Baker Anne-Marie Bardwell Linda Bel Nev Bezaire Julien Bocabeille David Burgess Wayne Carlisi Roberto Casale Jerry Yu Ching Lorna Cook Cassidy Curtis Andreas Deja Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Tony Fucile Bill Georgiou Mael Gourmelen Joe Haider Dan Haskett T. Daniel Hofstedt Steve Horrocks Jay Jackson Jeff Johnson Morgan Kelly Bert Klein Doug Krohn Alex Kupershmidt Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Frank Molieri Ken Morrissey Mike Nguyen Jamie Oliff Irene Parkins Scott T. Petersen Robb Pratt Nik Ranieri Tom Roth Chris Sauve Tom Sito Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Chris Wahl Bill Waldman Larry White Theresa Wiseman David A. Zaboski Animation Checkers William Bemiller Annamarie Costa George "Bingo" Ferguson Janette Hulett Dan C. Larsen Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Jan Browning Carroll Eristhee Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Edwin Shortess Richard T. Sullivan Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Chuck Martin Helen O'Flynn Pat Sito Character Effects Character Effects Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Danny Breeze Amandine Claude Barbara Ellison Stephen Heidelberg Sean Ryan McEwan Steve Sauers Andrew Anderson Chris Browne Rachel Criscolo Patrick Gray Janice Lew Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Sneha Shukla Will Anielewicz Daniel Camp Michelle Dean Christian Hinz Jeff Martin Jenna Renard Dright Wrightsell Character Effects Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Effects Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Zack Weiler Michael Levine Adrian Pinder D'Lun Wong Crowds Crowds Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Jane Yen Gia Sadhwani Crowds Technical Director James Thornton Simulation Visual Effects Visual Effects Artists David Bossert Alex Gatsis Jonathan Laborde Raphael Letertre Mike Mangan Ali Ries Irene Smirnova Patrick David Adam Howard Philippe Langlois Desiree Lunsford Paul Norris Scott Santoro Jason Stovall Dan Turner Steven Fahey Kevin Kutchaver Christine Leclerc David Lipton Shinichi Rembutsu Mikaël Damant-Sirois Bill Taylor Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Sean Applegate Bob Bennett Allen Blyth John Dillon Michel Gagné Kathleen Quaife-Hodge Tom Hush Joseph J. Lawson Susanna Luck Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield Rodd Miller Masa Oshiro Mary Sheridan Lee Stringer José A. Garcia Villameriel John Allan Armstrong Elizabeth Bechtold Brent Boggs Ty Elliot Noe Garcia Al Holter Michael Cadwallader Jones Hock Lian-Law Dan Lund John MacFarlane Mauro Maressa Mark Myer Philip Pignotti Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Marko Barrows John Bermudes Felipe Cerdán Dee Farnsworth Christian Hatfield Jeff Howard Cynthia N. Knizek David Lee David Lyons Matthew Maners David Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil David Pritchard Bob Simmons Phillip Vigil Stephen Wood Lighting Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christopher Lee Fowler Philippe Langlois Christian Cunningham Irit Hod Luke Martorelli Ryan Duhaime Timothy Hoffman Jong Yuk Compositing Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Sam Cole Ari Rubenstein Aaron Barclay Bill Georgiou Shervin Shoghian Kevin Bell Anuj Patil Claire Williams Compositing Artists Paul Arion Ross Blocher Nicholas DeMartino George "Bingo" Ferguson Brad Gayo Ed Hawkins Louie C. Jhocson Ethan Metzger Helen O'Flynn Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Jeffrey Shroyer Doug Tiano Patrick Bergeron Dennis Bonnell Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ami Goff Jim Hillin Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Jason Oshman Scott Rossman Michelle A. Sammartino Edwin S. Shortess Tamara Stone Karen Watson Steve Wright Torien Blackwolf Stephane Coedel Darrin Drew Ben Funk Brendan Harris Robert Holder Nikolai Lockertsen Rick Moser Jason Plapp Eric Roth Dave Scarpitti Colin Sittig Catherine Tate Thorsten Wolf Rendering Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Julie Schmalzried-Barrett Kate Cronin Jennifer K. Tidwell Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Wei Zheng Eric Mattson Matte Painting Artists Eric Chauvin Tony Rudolph Nicolas Cloutier Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Caroleen Green Eric Urquhart Stereoscopic 3D Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Michael A. Joseph Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Lyle S. Nojima Technical Development Engineers Frank Aalbers Kurt Fleischer Martin Nguyen Ferdi Scheepers Chris Chapman Keith Daniel Klohn Michael K. O'Brien Chris Schoeneman David Wallace Jiayi Chong Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Maxwell Planck Brian Smits Technical Interns Nathan Matsuda Manish Sharma Animation Technology Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Jose F. Lopez Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eric Griswold Drew Olbrich Kenichiro Tanaka Eduardo Bustillo Nicholas Long Kurt Schaefer Deepak Tolani Reid Gershbein Erwan Maigret Karl Johann Schmidt Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Daniel Yu Hector Yangli Yee Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi George Sakellariou Shawn Neely Systems Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Steve C. Carpenter Darrian M. James Daniel C. Kim Glenn C. Bell Peter L. Chun Kevin E. Keech Thaddeus P. Miller James A. Sandweiss Janet E. Berlin John D. Hoffman Kimberly W. Keech Ron L. Purdy Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Arun Rao Brett Levin Michael Shantzis Stephen Marshall Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Technology Management Centropolis Effects Crew Special Visual Effects and Digital Animation by Los Angeles, California Visual Effects Supervisors Thomas Dadras Conny Fauser Mitchel Drain Rodney Iwashina Steffen M. Wild Volker Engel Nelson Sepulveda Visual Effects Producers Chris Del Conte Marc L. Kolbe Robin Griffin Drew McKeen Petra Holtorf Craig A. Mumma CGI Supervisors Bret St. Clair Carolin Quis Mark Lasoff Daniel Robichaud Michael McNeill Steffen M. Wild Sequence Supervisor Paolo Moscatelli Animation Supervisors Andy Jones Kelvin Lee Daniel Robichaud Lead Animators Benedikt Niemann Matthew T. Hackett Character Animators Robert Castandeda Benjamin Cinelli Bill Diaz Jacqueline Gordon Steve Harwood Alice V. Kaiserian Scott Kilburn Cliff Mueller Dave Rand Kevin Souls Richard Turner Oscar Castillo Stephane Couture Michael Ford Jordan Harris Scott Holmes Kurt Judson Raji Kodja Maks Naporowski Jay Randall Eric Tablada Eric M. Weiss Jason Yanofsky Andy Chen Mitch Deourdes Scott Gegielski Todd Harvey Michael Zack Huber Sevendalino Khay John Lee Benedikt Niemann Ira Shain Ka Yaw Tan Manny Wong Digital Producers Drew McKeen Steven Puri Digital Artists Jennifer Bourne Ozzie Carmona Tom Lamb Ka Yaw Tan Erik Burns Jon Doyle Sheila Molnar Michelle Butler Dartayous Hunter Dave Rand Brian Wolf Visual Effects Artists Shelley Butler Joe Jackman Bret St. Clair Rocco Passionino Sean Cunningham Frederic Soumagnas Visual Effects Animators John Michael Courte Morris May Michael Edland Sean Andrew Faden Rocco Passionino Lighting Artists Daniel Fazel Rob Ostir Scott Kilburn Raji Kodja Ka Yaw Tan Lead Technical Director Nickson Fong Technical Directors Michael Addabbo Raymond Edwards Nickson WM Fong Bret St. Clair Daniel Fazel John Hart Frederic Soumagnas Craig Clark Michael Sean Foley Kelly M. Hartigan Compositors Andy Barrios John Doyle David Fogg Scott Holmes Michael Maloney Cristin Pescosolido Sharmishtha Sohoni Michelle Butler Mitch Drain Greg Groenekamp Tom Lamb Charles Meredith Candice Scott Kevin Souls Robert Cribbett Conny Fauser Abra Grupp Alan Latteri Mario Peixoto Nelson Sepulveda Doug Tubach Rotoscope / Paint Artists Jennifer Bourne Michelle Butler Adam Frazier Dartayous Hunter Sheila Molnar Elika Burns Robert Cribbett Scott Gastellu Tom Lamb Bill Schaeffer Brian Wolf Amanda Burton Jon Doyle Nathalie Gonthier Shawna June Lee Sharmishtha Sohoni Motion Trackers Michelle Butler Keith Kellogg Archie Gogoladze Juan Gonzales James Park Scanner/Recorder Operators Rob Hanigan Dartayous Hunter Travis Kelly Head of Research and Development John Lewis System Administrators John D. Duino David Miya Robert Mance Chris Serenil John P. McMullen Chris Wolf Visual Effects Coordinators John Bozzalla, Jr. Sarah Coatts Mandy Tankenson Tim Cummingham Visual Effects Production Assistants John Bozzalla, Jr. Karina Desin Eric Roth Data I/O Technicians Brian Corpus Juan Gonzalez Eric Withee Dustin Foster John McMullen Chris Wolf Adam Frazier James Park Data Wrangler Production Assistants John Bozzalla, Jr. Will Dotter Mandy Sekelsky Travis Kelley Sony Pictures ImageWorks Crew Special Visual Effects and Computer Animation by Culver City, California Supervising Technical Designers Kee-suk Ken Hahn Thomas Hollier Michael J. Travers Color/Lighting Artists Ivo Kos Didier Levy Laurence Treweek David C. Lawson Lyndon Li John Lee David A. Smith Pepe Valencia Effects Technical Designers Gregory Anderson Rob House Max Bruce Geoff Harvey Sho Igarashi Compositing Supervisors Jason Dowdeswell M. Scott McKee Senior Compositing Artists Eric Bruneau Michael Conte Daniel Eaton Colin Campbell Greg Derochie Layne Friedman Bob Peitzman Clint Colver Colin Drobnis Steve Kennedy Compositing Artists Gimo Chanphianamong Jeff W. Smith Betsy Cox Richard Turner Aaron Smith Ian Wosiski Character Animators Bill Diaz David Schaub Alex Sokoloff MoCap Trackers Demian Gordon Josh Ochoa Darin Andrew Velarde Digital Artists Bill Houston Ball Kenneth F. Kurras Douglas Yoshida Production Additional Production Support Cindy Cosenzo Susan E. Levin Wendi McNeese Karen Paik Xanthe Holalek David Lortsher Roger Noyes Marc Prager Jennifer Kinavey Juile McDonald Adrian Ochoa Dan Sokolosky Post Production Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Christopher Boyes Dennis Leonard Ethan van der Ryn Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Don Bluth Will Files Tom Myers Michael Silvers Gloria Borders Gary Goldman Gary Rydstrom Randy Thom Matthew Wood Sound Designers Don Bluth Tom Myers Christopher Boyes Gary Rydstrom Gary Goldman Randy Thom Re-Recording Mixers Don Bluth Gary Goldman Scott R. Lewis Gary A. Rizzo Christopher Scarabosio Jim Bolt Lora Hirschberg Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Michael Semanick Randy Thom Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Andy Nelson Dennis S. Sands Gary Summers Don Bluth Sound Animation Crew Post Production Sound Services by Don Bluth Sound Animation A Division of Don Bluth Feature Animation New York City, New York Skywalker Sound Crew Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC Marin County, California Hacienda Post Crew Post Production Sound Services by Hacienda Post Sound Editors Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Marc Mailand Matt Brown Mark Howlett Daisuke Sawa Dan Cubert Jeff Hutchins Tom Syslo Foley Artists Monette Becktold Darrin Mann Joan Rowe Richard Partlow Re-Recording Mixers Timothy J. Borquez Daisuke Sawa Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Tom Syslo Sound Re-Recordist Allen Hurd Twenty-First Century Entertainment Crew Sound Effects Editorial and Design Twenty-First Century Entertainment Music "The Girl from Ipanema" Written by Antonio Carlos Jobim, Vinicuius De Moroes and Norman Gimbel Just Keep Swimming Performed by Ellen DeGeneres "Fandango" Written by Bob Bain "Psycho (The Murder)" Written by Bernard Herrmann "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" Written by Jane Taylor Sung by Dakota Fanning "Beyond the Sea" Written by Charles Louis Trenet, Albert Lasry and Jack Lawrence Performed by Robbie Williams Courtesy of EMI Records under License from EMI Film & TV Music Additional Music Composed and Conducted by James Newton Howard Marc Shaiman Assistant Music Conducted by Pete Anthony Music Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra and The London Symphony Orchestra Orchestrators Frank Bennett Christopher Klatman John Debney Walter Murphy Brad Dechter Don Nemitz Additional Orchestrations by Jeff Atmajian James Newton Howard Marc Shaiman Frank Bennett David De Palo James L. Venable Donn Wilkerson Brad Dechter Patrick Russ Jimmy Vivino Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Don Bluth Scoring Stage Animation, New York City Newman Scoring Stage, Century City Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M, Hollywood Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Los Angeles Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Thanks to Everyone at Pixar Who Supported this Production: Administration & Finance Ena Cahn Cratsenburg Heather Schmidt-Feng Anne Ho Linda McCampbell Cheryl Murata Kristina Ruud Deana Walker Nils L. Erdmann Mark Frazitta Heather D.C. Jackson Lisa McCampbell Karen Perry Joan E. Smalley Annette Wang Marty Eshoff Tim Glass Paul Kim Molly Nealan Andrea Nordeman Wendy Dale Tanzillo Sue Williams Creative Resources & Publicity Leeann Alaemda Shannon Brown Kathleen Chanover Keith Kolder Desiree Mourad Steven Argula Benjamin Butcher Mary Conlin Emery Low Michele Spane Clay Welch Anne Barson Jeanmarie M. Carrasco Karen Hartquist Patricia Moran Krista Swager Development Colin Bohrer Keil Murray Mary Coleman Karen Paik Stacey Hendricks Beatrice Springborn Facilities Aaron Burt Joe Garcia Cherise Miller Tom Carlsile Paul Gillis Edgar A. Ochoa William de Ridder Kenny Condit Keith Johnson Craig Payne Human Resources Shelby Madeleine Cass Dawn Haagstad Kimberly Adair Clark Sangeeta Prashar Lisa Ellis Monica VanDis Pixar Shorts Omid Amjadi Daniel A. Goodman Alex Orrelle Osnat Shurer Steve Bloom Gale Gortney Bill Polson Erin Cass Roger Gould Alice Rosen Chris Vallance Pixar University & Archives Christine W. Freeman Elyse Klaidman Elizabeth Greenberg Brandon T. Loose Randy Nelson David R. Haumann Andrew Lyndon Purchasing & Relocation Dennis “DJ” Jennings Jody Giacomini Renderman Products Ray Davis Renee Lamri Jonathan Flack Dylan Sisson Lola Gill Wendy Wirthlin Safety & Security Chris Balog Micheal Jones Joni Superticioso Sequoia Blankenship Keith Kops Marlon Castro Jonathan Rodriguez Valerie Villas Craft Services Luis Alarcon-Cisneros Candelaria Lozano Maricela Navarro Osvaldo Tomatis Fernando Conteras Francisco Martinez Jose Ramirez Loretta Framsted Meagan Miller Guillermo Segovia Olga Velazquez Production Babies A.J. IV Bergen Ella India Jeremiah Matthew Noah Resse Thomas Aislinn Colin Emma Isaac Joshua Maximilian Oona Riley Amoey Cynthia Fiona Jack Louis Miles Owen Sophia Tobias Ayana Daniel Haiden Jacob Lucas Nico Parker Sophie Benjamin Dorri Hanako Jake Margaret Nina Rachel Tallulah Yonatan Special Thanks Adam P. Summers, Fabulous Fish Guy University of California - Irvine Aquarium of the Pacific Hal Beral Roni Douglas, DDS Craig Gillespie Steinhart Aquarium Maria Elena Magana Cervantes Makai Charters Mike Severens Diving City and County of San Francisco, Public Utilities Commision, Oceanside Water Pollution Control Facility Marcia Peck, RDH This film was made possible by a sponsor of Mixed & Recorded in a THX Certified Theater Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Pixar Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Pixar Animation Studios' Preferred Processor Provider Computer Workstations Provided by Network-Enabled Storages Systems Provided by Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Visual Effects, Compositing and Simulation Software Provided by Video Editing Software Provided by Audio Editing Software Provided by Rendering Software Provided by Domestic Prints by Deluxe® Color and International Prints by Technicolor® No. 39772 Finding Nemo Books Available Wherever Books are Sold Look for the Finding Nemo Video Games Where Games are Sold Exclusive Finding Nemo Merchandise Available at www.disneystore.com Copyright © MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom Original Soundtrack Available From Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2003 Release= Quality assurance services for the release of Finding Nemo were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web |-| 2012 Release= Quality assurance services for the release of Finding Nemo were provided by the THX Theater Alignment Program. If you experienced any conditions that detracted from the theatrical presentation of the film, please call 1-800-PHONE-THX or visit http://www.thx.com on the World Wide Web Category:Credits Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages